


Unfailingly

by Forgotten_Blossom



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Hopeful Ending, Sad and Happy, Self-cest, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: Alter and Jeanne are living happily together.





	Unfailingly

Unfailingly, when she tried to latch onto a dream she could not grasp even that within reach.

-

Beautiful crimson shrouded the little hill, wrapping the small house in a veil of majesty and mystery. The blonde girl happily whistled as she took the pins from the hanging laundry and threw them into a basket. Jeanne happily pranced about, her simple dress twirling about her ankles in perfect symmetry with her joy. Stopping, the girl strained her eyes, then began waving enthusiastically.

The silver of her hair clashed angrily with the crimson of her sky. Alter walked slowly to the house with a faint look of anticipation in her eyes, her strides getting longer with each step.

“Alter, Alter, welcome back,” Jeanne ran to the approaching girl and pounced on her with a big hug. “Did you bring me some food?”

“Hey don’t cling to me!” Alter furiously threw the girl off of her,. “Here.” Producing two rabbits, Alter handed them Jeanne, who had once again latched onto Alter, albeit with much less vigor than her initial attempt.

“Rabbit stew?” Jeanne looked at Alter with a reproachful look. “Again. Can’t you find anything else out there besides rabbits?”

Alter looked grumpily at Jeanne and threw the girl to the ground again. Jeanne decided to give up at just sat on the ground, looking up at her partner. “If you want something else than you can go do the hunting.” Alter humphed.

“Hehe, I made Alter mad.” Jeanne giggled. “You worked hard to get these right? That makes them just as delicious as any feast.” Jeanne looked at Alter with big doey eyes. “So please let me eat them?”

Red flushed Alter’s cheeks, and the girl quickly looked away from the pleading face. “Do whatever you want. Idiot.”

“Yay!” Jeanne leapt up and ran into the house. Alter watched her go with a soft fondness in her eyes. Turning to fix her eyes on the horizon and the setting sun, Alter felt a smile. This was her happy life, what she had likely yearned or the entire time since her birth.

Something caught her eye. She quickly turned to look at it, but nothing was there. Alter squinted at the area. Something was wrong. What was it?

Soft sounds of singing pulled Alter back, guiding her into the kitchen. Alter watched jeanne prepare their meal with a big smile on her face.

-

Don’t wish it.

-

“In all honesty though, you could try to find something other than rabbits.”

Alter nearly spit her soup across the room. Looking at Jeanne across the table Alter nearly burst out at her in anger, but something primal held her back. “Okay.”

Pause.

“But I want a reward.”

Jeanne smiled at the girl who had once again turned her head away in embarrassment. Pushing herself away from the table, Jeanne circled around the table in, trailing her fingers on the table. Alter, seeing her coming from the edge of her eye, turned her head even further away from the approaching girl. Jeanne stopped and looked at the girl in front of her. Smirking, Jeanne sat down right into Alter’s lap, hooking her arms around the other girls neck.

“Hey, let me see your face.” Coaxing gently, Jeanne pulled at Alter’s chin. Rather reluctantly, Alter turned to face the girl, her face a red mess. Jeanne smiled gently and pulled Alter in.

-

Don’t trap her there.

-

Water flowed gently over Alter’s skin, the soap gently bubbling. Methodically, Alter scrubbed the grime off this plate and that bowl, handing them to Jeanne who dried them. Alter was lost in her thoughts.

“Something weird happened today.”

“Oh?”

“I’m not sure what exactly, but something was definitely off. It was right after-”

Alter turned to face an empty room.

“Jeanne?”

The room was gone, replaced with a chaotic void. The abyss pulled at Alter dragging her about. Trashing soundlessly Alter continued to fall in the space. Flashes of the ruler played across her mind, and Alter desperately tried to hold the girl, vainly grasping her hand outward. Yellow strands of hair wafted through her hands, and as hard as Alter tried she could not grab them.

The room was blood stained. Everyone was dead, even Alter’s master. She was all alone. Alter gripped her flag, her mind disorientated and reeling. She stumbled a second, leaning on her flag to orient herself. Suddenly, Alter saw it.

The ruler lay in a puddle of blood, eyes lifeless and staring. The pure white of her armor had been stained crimson with blood. 

“No … no.” Alter crawled over to the body. Reaching out a hand Alter began to shake the corpse. “No, no. Why? Who did this? Why are you here?” Alter’s hand smeared blood onto Jeanne’s face, her violent sobs racking her body as she cried in grief. 

Jeanne began to glow, light surrounding her. 

“Not yet, no! Let me have her a little longer.”

The spiritron particles began to drift off, Alter helplessly grabbing at them, trying to keep them here even a little longer. No matter how hard she tried though, she could not hold even a single one.

The grail seemed to mock her, the cold glare of the gold reflecting her own desperate expression back at her. The realization that stare carried with it was horrifying. Looking up with a clear horror, Alter saw the blood trickling down from the tip of her flag. Looking down at the space where Jeanne’s body had lain, Alter felt her throat clench. Throwing the flag away, the avenger drew her sword and stabbed it violently into her side.

The spiritron left her hand slowly, and Alter watched her hands slowly began their conversion too. Looking around again Alter felt tears roll down her cheeks, only one falling down as she was wrenched back.

-

Don’t push your selfish wish on her.

-

Alter’s fist banged on the cold floor of purgatory. She had finally held that beautiful dream but it had been an illusion. Everything had been as she had wished, not as it was. She had even killed… 

Alter cried for a long time. When there was nothing left for her to cry, she still cried. Finally, her tear stained face filled with determination and the avenger picked up her sword. She now had a goal to strive towards. She needed to cleanse her wrongs. She would protect Jeanne, even from the shadows. She would take back all the pain she had given.

-

I wish I could live a life with her by my side.

-

“This is the cafeteria. If you ever want any food, just come and get it. Well I think that just about covers everything. Do you have any questions?” Mash turned to look at the gloomy servant, who, she was pretty sure, had not listened to a word she had said.

“Mmhm.”

“Just let me or master know if you need anything… Jeanne.”

Alter had very suddenly ducked behind their corner. Hearing Mash, she hastily motioned for the shielder to be quiet. There was a strange mix of emotions in the girl’s eyes, but Mash thought that maybe what was the most prevalent was … fear. Not of what she had seen but fear of something in her past. Curious at what could have brought this change, Mash peeked around the corner. Marie was walking with the real Jeanne d’Arc, the girls exchanging discussions. All Mash could pick out was a small “... happy there. Such a dream… “ from the ruler. Smiling Mash turned to Alter, gave a slight bow and left.

“Wait, don’t leave me.” Alter frantically leapt after Mash, but restrained herself, frightened that she might be discovered. Calming herself, the avenger turned back to watch peacefully from the side only to come face to face with a slightly angry ruler.

“Alter! Why didn’t you tell me you were here! I would have come to greet you!”

The shaken avenger held back a scream, and instead faced the ground, avoiding the intent gaze of the girl in front of her. “I didn’t want to bother you,” was all Alter could manage to mumble.

“What nonsense is that. Well I hope you brought me something better than rabbits. I really was sick of that stew.”

-

Unfailingly, dreams find their way. Even across dimensions and worlds, the grasping hand will find its dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! Thank you for reading!  
>  So I have always felt that right between where Alter builds up her spirit origin enough to be summoned and when she actually becomes available for summoning, there is a small window were she could potentially be summoned to a different dimension. This is essentially where the idea for this fic came from. I wrote this as intentionally vague while still adding necessary details, so I hope that it didn't end up too weird or confusing. Anyway:  
> I Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
